Washing machine appliances can use a variety of fluid additives (in addition to water) to assist with washing and rinsing a load of articles. For example, detergents and/or stain removers may be added during wash and prewash cycles of washing machine appliances. In addition, fabric softeners may be added during rinse cycles of washing machine appliances. As another example, bleach may be added to whiten clothes or to clean or disinfect washing machine appliances.
Fluid additives are preferably introduced at an appropriate time during the operation of washing machine appliance and in a proper volume. By way of example, adding insufficient volumes of either the detergent or the fabric softener to the laundry load can negatively affect washing machine appliance operations by diminishing efficacy of a cleaning operation. Similarly, adding excessive volumes of either the detergent or the fabric softener can also negatively affect washing machine appliance operations by diminishing efficacy of a cleaning operation.
Consequently, as a convenience to the consumer, certain washing machine appliances include systems for automatically dispensing detergent and/or fabric softener. Such systems include a bulk storage tank that can store one or more fluid additives in bulk and dispense such fluid additives during operation of the washing machine appliances. However, such bulk tanks occupy a substantial portion of the limited space available underneath the top cover of the washing machine appliance. As a result, space restrictions limit the potential size and position of other fluid additive dispensers, such as a bleach dispenser cup. Moreover, additional additive dispensers require the molding, assembly, and installation of additional parts, thus increasing manufacturing time, cost, and complexity.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance having features for improving the dispensing of fluid additives would be useful. More particularly, a bulk tank with features for dispensing additional fluid additives with fewer parts to manufacture and install would be especially beneficial.